robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Work at a Pizza Place (Dued1)
DIS IS NOT A HORROR GAME ADASDDASDAD Money OMG THE PIZZA JUMPSCARES ME Jobs Manager Aaaaaaaaaa The cook is the maker of the pizzas. They can see the placed orders by the cashiers and have to make them. Although there are different types of pizzas to be made, the pizzas all require bases, tomato sauce, and cheese. As the cook uses up ingredients quickly, a supplier must come and supply more ingredients so the cook can continue to work. They can earn money. Delivery Delivery guys deliver pizzas to the customer's house. When pizza boxes come out of the pizza place, the Delivery Guy(s) must choose a pizza box and deliver it to the right address. When you get the pizza box, it will say the address of whatever house you need to deliver it to. There is a parking lot (that spawns cars occasionally) at the back of the pizza place if you do not have a personal car or a Pizza Delivery vehicle. You will be happy. Cashier Cashiers take orders from simulated NPC's (based off the current players in the server) and send them on to the Cook(s). Cashiers can take orders drive-thru, or walk-in. When the customer walks up to the counter, click on their interact bubble, and choose the chat option that best relates to taking someone's order. From then, the customer will say what they want. Click the picture of the pizza that the customer wanted to order on the cashier register. The order will appear on the cook's menu. Boxer The boxers take pizzas and put them in boxes to give to the Delivery Guy. They collect the pizzas that are found on the conveyor belt by the cooks place. Note: If you try to close boxes with no pizza in them it will vanish. On Break You are free to design or relax in the comfort of your home, at the cost of a reduced payday. Please note that prolonged breaks may upset fellow workers along with the manager, and you will not get any pay during the time you are on break. Shop There is a catalog with a vast of choice of furniture. The brown building (The Dump) is based off the original 2008 Work at a Pizza Place game. It sells 4 random pieces furniture at a discounted price (10% off - 25% off), and provides services to change your house colors. The Moneybag feature, which has previously been available at the Dump, has been moved to the Moneyz button located on the top right. You can buy more items and colors. Employment Credit The Employee Of The Day (EOTD) is a player that has their picture shown across the pizza place. The EOTD is chosen by the manager and can only be chosen every 15 minutes (equal to an in-game day). The EOTD gets no extra bonuses except getting their picture shown on Employee Of The Day boards (which are scattered around the pizza place). However, workers tend to find raises more appealing. Raises are bonus paychecks the manager can give out to workers. Encouraging your workers to work harder by giving a check to the hardest-working player at the end of the day is the most common and great way to get more production done at the pizza place. Each bonus check is worth 150 Moneyz. Houses The completely brand-new housing features has resurrected the Pizza Place back onto the front page. With this new feature, players are now free to return home, whenever they please (much to the manager's dismay). Your house will start out to be a small and inhumane hut, which will upgrade when you put Moneyz for upgrading your house. You can purchase furniture in the catalog to place in your house. You may also form individual rooms in bigger houses, with the "Big Wall" item located in "Customization". There are 6 stages your house will involve into (not including the backyard and garage add-on). A mansion with a backyard , garage, and basement is currently the last form you can upgrade your house to. Also note, when you are home or another player's house, you will be put into the "On Break" team, which freezes your salary until you sign into another job. Controversy and Criticism Besides that, there have been many trolls in this game. With the new working GUI, it has been incredibly easy to disrupt the peace. There is lots of variety provided for trolls, which include: 1. Insulting the customers 2. Moving unprepared plain bases of dough onto the oven conveyor belt 3. Hiding pizza dough from the cooks 4. Closing boxes with no pizzas in them 5. Taking delivery pizzas and not delivering them 6. Stealing supply trucks 7. Even when you are on break, it is possible to go into open houses and give them a low rating, and the "Kitchen Sink" furniture is possible of flooding houses. 8. Putting a Mountain Dew in the oven To make it worse, the votekick requires a good amount of majority, which has resulted in votekicks failing and trolls being able to disrupt the peace for another several minutes (The votekick has a 10 minute cooldown). Tips * If there are more than one person in a job try working as a team (if they are experienced and work well, find a job that needs help) * Remember to always do your job, in order for business to work, everyone must perform their job well. *Feel free to change jobs if necessary. *Manager should remember to verify that a good worker has been working consistently before giving Employee of the Day (EOD) or a raise. *Minimize your time spent on-break, or ask the manager to set a period of time where you are allowed on break. *If you are a manager, don't abuse powers, but discipline those who aren't doing their job. *Try to make a big deal out of someone being an EOD if you're a manager, this will encourage all the non EOD's to work much harder to become one (however, it is believed that players value bonus paychecks more) Remember, use this to your advantage! *There frequently has been negative interactions between cooks, because often, when cooks work alone, they tend to be able to work better. * When being supplier, pile the crates in a neat way so more crates can fit into your truck. * When you are manager, don't let too many people on-break at one time. * Players can still be left EOD even if they leave the server, so remember to check the board often/ * Paychecks will appear at random times, to turn them for Moneyz press the "Cash Out" button. * If you see a troll and you are a manager, kick the player out. Cooking Pizza Tutorial #First you need to get a pizza dough base. #Next, drag the pizza sauce and some cheese onto the pizza. This is ESSENTIAL for all pizzas. #Put the other toppings listed on the pizza order screen, unless if you are making cheese pizza. The pizza order screen is shown on the wall above the toppings table. # Put the pizza in the oven and while in the oven and it will be sent to the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt eventually leads to the Pizza Boxing station. If the pizza is not done correctly according to the Pizza Order Menu, it will vanish. Category:Games 2008 Category:Games with over 1000000 visits Category:Games with Badges Category:Horror Games Category:Notifications Category:Add-ons Category:Hail CowCow